


I’m Sorry Peter, I’m So Sorry

by M_spn_e26



Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blood, Crying, Gen, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Suicide, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26
Summary: Peter and Tony had been talking over the phone when they had both been taken.Both are worried about whether the other is alright, then they run into each other in their kidnappers facility.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973842
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I’m Sorry Peter, I’m So Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober: Prompt 16  
> A Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day | hallucinations, shoot the hostage

Tony feels a pinch on his arm, but is still very out of it from his heads previous encounter with a baseball bat. He’s dragged out of the back of the van, his kidnappers dragging him out by his bound arms. He groans when he hits the ground, the men only stopping a second before continuing to drag him down a long hallway. 

His head feels all muddled and he can barely string together two coherent thoughts. The men drop him in the middle of a room and the door slams behind them. The bang of the door sends a jolt through Tony and his eyes snap open. 

He’d been on the phone with Peter and heard a bang on the other end of the line. Was Peter okay? Did the men take him too? He had been cut off before he could talk to Peter so he has no idea what happened to him.

Tony moves himself towards the wall and props himself up against it before leaning his head back and shutting his eyes. 

He feels like shit and it’s only getting worse. Tony sits there for awhile trying to relax when he hears a noise in the room. His eyes snap open and widen when he sees the man standing in the corner of the little room. 

Aldrich Killian? 

Tony blinks to try and clear his vision and squints to try and see better. How is he here? 

Then the door opens and Killian smirks at him before walking out the door. Tony goes to struggle against his restraints but is surprised to find them gone. Tony shakes the thought off and feels a weight in his hand. There’s a gun grasped in his hand, when did he get a gun? But it doesn’t matter. 

He climbs to his feet and walks out the door, he has to stop Killian. He won’t let that man hurt his family. 

—-

Peter sighs banging his head back against the wall, he’d never realized being kidnapped could be so boring. He had woken up in this little room and has just sat here since, staring at the wall across from him.

Peter is almost grateful when the door opens, he slowly gets to his feet still feeling weak from whatever his kidnappers had drugged him with. He slowly makes his way over to the door and looks around cautiously before leaving the room. 

He walks down the hallway checking doors along the way only to find those locked or the unlocked ones empty with no windows. 

Peter turns a corner and sees Mr. Stark walking down the hallway with an angry look on his face and clenching a gun tightly. He feels relief fill him and he walks over to him. 

“Mr. Stark, your okay! I heard something over the phone but-“ Peters mouth snaps shut when Mr. Stark lifts the gun to point it at him. Peter throws his arms up, eyes widening as he looks down the barrel of the gun. “Mr. Stark, I don’t know what’s going on but I’m sorry for whatever it is that I did. We can talk about this!”

Tony scowls as he looks at Killian, his arms in the air while he taunts him. Killian stops talking and just smirks at him, and Tony knows he has too shoot, so why does it feel so wrong?

But no, Killian somehow managed to survive. He’s dangerous, he needs to be stopped no matter what. So Tony pulls the trigger once, twice, and then a third time. 

Tony watches stone-faced as Killian’s body jerks and he falls to the ground, blood spilling out of his mouth as he coughs and pooling around his body from the bullet wounds.

He stopped Killian, he won’t ever hurt anyone ever again. 

Tony feels the exhaustion hit him as the adrenaline disappears, he sits down on the floor and then lies down. He’s asleep in seconds, the gun still clutched tightly in his hand.

Peter gasps and coughs as the blood makes its way up his throat, his eyes burn and tears fall down his face. 

He knows that he’s going to die, he just can’t believe that it will have been by Mr. Starks hand. He doesn’t blame Mr. Stark for this though, from what he had been yelling at Peter he wasn’t thinking clearly or he was seeing things. It wasn’t Mr. Starks fault.

Peter looks to the side and sees Mr. Stark lie down and fall asleep and feels the sadness well up inside him, Mr. Stark will blame himself for this. 

_ If you die, I feel like that’s on me. _

Mr. Stark had said that to him, and Peter feels guilt well up inside of him as he coughs. His eyes widen when he can’t get a breath in past all the blood that’s filled his throat and he looks back over at Mr. Stark.  _ I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. _

Peters whole body feels numb now, his eyes shut and he drifts off into the warm light.

—-

Tony feels a strong case of deja vu and he groans, waking up on the hard floor with a killer headache. Hadn’t he already done this with the guys at the van. His eyes snap open as he remembers- shooting Killian? That doesn’t make any sense. 

He lets go of a heavy weight he’d had in his hand and sits up rubbing his head, and sees a little piece of paper fall down into his lap when he leans forward. He picks it up and looks at it.

It just says ‘congratulations’. Tony frowns in confusion before looking around and his eyes go wide when they land on Peter. 

Tony scrambles over to Peter, seeing the ashen colored skin and the still chest and cries out. Tony lifts Peter onto his lap, pressing his fingers to his neck hoping to feel even just a slight beat- but there’s nothing.

Tony looks down at Peters chest and sees the three holes in his dark blue sweatshirt that are clearly bullet holes. His head shoots up as he realizes. 

Tony turns around as much as he can with Peter in his lap and sees the gun on the ground and feels horror growing inside of him. 

_ No. _

Tony remembers the pinch back at the van, it must have some type of drug. Tony remembers seeing Killian, but Killian  is  dead, Tony had made sure of it. Then Tony remembers shooting Killian-

_ No. _

He shot  _Peter_.  Tony wails as the realization hits him. He had  _ killed  _ Peter. 

Tony cries, clutching Peter to him muttering to himself-  _I’m sorry Peter, I’m so sorry_ \-  and strokes Peters hair back from where it had stuck in some blood that splattered onto his forehead. 

Tony looks back at the gun lying only two feet away and then looks down at Peter. He deserves this, he took Peters whole life from him. He doesn’t deserve to live after killing Peter, the boy he had thought of as a son.

Tony reaches for the gun and puts it to his head, he closes his eyes and breathes out. Maybe he’ll be able to see Peter again.

He pulls the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, leave a comment to let me know what you thought!


End file.
